


A Mother's Body

by BelleDreamer



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Fluff, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDreamer/pseuds/BelleDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Hancock walks in on the Sole Survivor taking care of something personal. An awkward conversation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Body

**Author's Note:**

> I have RPG ADD. I cannot stay on the main mission for longer than a few minutes and then I am off. Free roaming worlds like Skyrim and Fallout allow me to complete days of gameplay with minimal storyline completion. This story is based on the idea of achieving a romance with John Hancock without getting much of the main storyline completed.

~*~*~

     "I'm looking for my son, Shaun, he's just a baby," those were the words he heard her say to many people again and again. It had never occurred to him what that really meant. That is until he walked in on her topless. She had been in her 'home' not the one she built, but the one she had been with her husband in. The one where she had made Shaun. The one that had the nursery. She had salvaged everything in the house except for the nursery. Danse had glared at him and nodded in the direction of the house when John asked about where she was. He had headed in, saw her sitting in a chair with her back to him and just wandered in.

     It had been one of the most awkward moments of John's life, up there with the time he was forced to ask an older ghoul if he was going to lose his dick, it took becoming the mayor of Goodneighbor to get that one to die. Still seeing her sitting there, her breasts free and her hand mid-massage, he was torn between surprise and arousal, until the drop of white slid down into the glass in her other hand, then he felt the words "he's just a baby" hit him like a super mutant.

     Babies needed milk, milk came from breasts, the mother of a baby made milk in her breasts for that baby. John was not the smartest man in Sanctuary Hills, but he was smart enough to close the shit door, to head back out the house and to go walk the perimeter. He was a fucking idiot. He had no idea how he was going to talk to her after witnessing that. She was fucking milking herself. Why? No, John was smart enough to know why, she was looking for Shaun and when she found him she wanted to make sure she could still feed him. No shit, Sherlock. John wanted to smack himself.  
     

     He had been ogling her since day one when she wandered into Goodneighbor with the naive air of all Vault-dwellers on her. She had looked so lost at first, then offended, and the way she had stared at him after he took care of Finn, he was curious if she was going to take a shot at him, but she simply asked him about Goodneighbor instead. She wasn't as naive as he thought or maybe she just had some of that Momma Bear killer instinct some women got when their kids were in danger. At the time, he didn't care, he just enjoyed the curves and now those grade A tits meant something more.

     "Hey, John," she said and he looked over his shoulder. She was wearing her leathers, but not her armor, she wasn't going anywhere. He turned to face her.

     "Hey, Beautiful," he said and there was a moment of painful silence. "Sorry about that. I...uh...should have knocked or something," he said and she chuckled.

     "No, it's okay, you didn't know," she said and he stared at her. She was blushing, like a damn kid. It floored him sometimes that she actually had a kid, she would be so bashful sometimes it was hard to see her being able to complete her wifely duties. John quickly stomped on that part of his brain that wanted to picture said wifely duties. Her tits were just...no, John, bad train of thought, think about Daisy naked.

     "Still, kind of an intimate moment I walked in on," he said and she looked down. Her hair fell into her eyes and he was struck by the urge to brush it back behind her ears. Hell, she already hinted she had feelings for him. He pushed the stray locks behind her ear and she looked up at him with those eyes. They cut a hole right through him. She took his hand and headed to a fallen tree. She sat down and pulled him down next to her. She looked up towards the Vault.

     "He was five months old when we went into the Vault," she said. "I insisted on breast feeding, Codsworth was obnoxious about a supply of bottles so I got in the habit of milking when he was napping, that way if I was out and about Codsworth could feed him." She stared into the sky. "I keep hoping I'll find him and we can just pick up where we left off." John stared at her for a moment. The silence hung heavy and John considered taking a Mentat but knew that might piss her off. Instead his brain offered a suggestion that he couldn't stop himself from asking.

     "So what do you do with it?" he asked and she stared at him. Stupid, stupid brain.

     "I...I've been putting it in the gardens," she said. "I read somewhere that milk can actually be a useful fertilizer." She looked away. She was lying.

     "What else?" he asked and she was blushing as she looked at him.

     "A few things. You know that polish we use to make the wood furniture look better?" she asked and his eyes widened.

     "You're using it for that?" he asked and she smiled.

     "Remember how excited I was to find those cans of lemon juice?" she asked and he nodded. "My mother used a mixture of lemon juice and milk to clean furniture." He gaped.

     "That's...actually pretty useful," he said and she smiled as she looked up at him.

     "It's embarrassing, I've been using it to shine up leather too, but most of it goes into the gardens," she confessed and John nodded.

     "Well, I won't tell anyone," he said and she smiled at him.

     "Thank you, John," she said and she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He grinned at her.

     "Just so you know, if you ever need help with the milking process, I could double your efficiency," he said and laughed as she blushed.

     "I'm locking myself in my house next time I take care of that," she huffed.

     "I can't wait for those crops to get in, will they taste like you?" he asked and she glared.

     "I'm throwing away all my Jet," she shot back and John chuckled. That wasn't nearly as awkward as he thought. He would have to remember that if he ever got her into bed, maybe he could hit a target. John laughed as he pictured himself setting up an empty can before undressing, she didn't have to know what he was planning.

**Author's Note:**

> Milk actually can be used as a fertilizer and leather polish, while a mixture of lemon juice and milk can be used as a furniture polish. Funny what fanfiction can help you learn.


End file.
